Singing Sensation
by QueenEphiny
Summary: Hermione loves Ginny. Ginny Loves Hermione. Oh did I forget to mention Hogwarts is holding a singing competition. Who will enter? There will be happiness and love but most of all there will be singing. Even the teachers seem unnaturally happy. Is Snape actually drunk? Does Mcgonagal really tap dance in the great hall. Throw in a few truth or dares, some i nevers and lots of kisses!
1. The Train Ride

Hermione walked down the platform for 9 and ¾, looking for her boyfriend on and her best friends Ginny and Harry. She smiled to herself as she thought of Ginny. Hermione had always known she was a lesbian and had only gone out with Ron to get him off her back. She knew Ginny was also a lesbian but was sure that Ginny would have no interest in a know it all bookworm like her.

Hermione had really grown over the years, her body had developed beautifully into luscious curves and her skin had developed a golden tan. Not that anyone noticed she after all stayed in the shadows and tried hard not to be noticed. The baggy school uniforms weren't much help either.

She ran up to her best friends and kissed Ron on the cheek moving away when he tried to start a make out session. She grinned at Ginny and saw Harry wink knowingly at her, he knew she was a lesbian and was totally okay with it even going as far as to help her cover with Ron.

She and her friends boarded the train neither Hermione nor Ginny noticing when the other stole quick looks. They sat facing each other on the train before Ron said he would be back soon and left the compartment looking around shiftily.

Hermione saw this and decided to follow him something was not right. She crept behind Ron until he made it to an empty compartment or so she thought. Hermione waited about ten minutes before she heard a soft moan from inside. She peeked in and what she saw broke her heart.

Ron was sitting on the seat his legs spread wide. Lavender Brown sat astride him riding his cock like he was a horse. They were moaning loudly and every now and then Ron would reach up and tweak Lavenders nipples making her shriek in pleasure.

Hermione felt such fury she had never felt before. After all they had been through, war, pain, torture, he would dare to cheat on her. The she just felt pain. All her anger drained away leaving her empty.

She ran down the train past her earlier compartment and into one a few doors down. She cried silently only stopping when she heard the door open and soft footsteps make their way in. "Hey," a quiet voice said. Hermione looked up to see Ginny standing in the door her face showing pity.

"He cheated on me," Hermione whimpered. Ginny's face went red and her hand dove for her wand. 'Don't," Hermione said, "he's not worth it," Ginny calmed down and went to sit by Hermione wrapping her in a hug.

"I don't even like him," Hermione said "or boys" the last bit was said in a whisper but Ginny still heard it her heart rising. Hermione was a lesbian just like her. Maybe Hermione liked her, maybe just maybe she might have the same feelings Ginny did.

Ginny tilted Hermione's bent head up to meet her eyes then slowly leaned forward giving Hermione the chance to pull away. The kiss was slow and soft and neither girl could help but feel a deep passion. To Hermione Ginny tasted of strawberries and to Ginny Hermione tasted of caramel.

The girls pulled apart and glanced into each others eyes before once again joining their lips. They stayed like that their lips locked, their tongues duelling until Hermione pulled away to go to her heads meeting. Ginny would not allow her to leave without Hermione making a few promises.

First she had to dump Ron, Hermione had already planned on doing that. Second she had to agree to be Ginny's girlfriend, Hermione had been secretly been hoping she would ask and third Hermione had to promise that no matter what they would always be together. Hermione answered this one with a deep passionate kiss. She pulled away and left Ginny to try and fix her clothes.

As Hermione walked to the heads compartment she cast a quick spell making her look as neat and tidy as possible. She made it halfway and stopped to check the empty compartment containing Ron and Lavender still hearing loud moaning. Hermione continued on her way straightening her tie as she walked.

She had been made head girl after the war and was looking forward to seeing who was head boy. She ran to the compartment and threw open the door stopping short when she saw Malfoy lounging across one of the chairs his head boy badge gleaming proudly on his chest.

Hermione had seen Malfoy once after the war, at his trial. He and his mum were going to be in Azkaban for a life sentence when Hermione had decided to speak on their behalf. Having one third of the golden trio testify for them meant Draco and his mum avoided prison. He had only said thank you once when he just got out of court. He was holding up his crying mother who showered Hermione with thanks.

Hermione turned to leave when she felt a hand pulling her back. "Hermione wait." he pleaded turning his eyes to her, hoping she would listen to what he had to say. "I want to thank you again for what you said at my trial and my mother's, it was amazing of you after what I put you through all these years and well I was kind of hoping we could start over you know as well… friends,' he offered her his hand and Hermione grasped it smiling broadly, "that would be wonderful Draco," she said and the two sat down making pleasant conversation all the way to Hogwarts.

When the train pulled into the station Draco and Hermione hopped off heading for the nearest compartment. Draco had just grabbed her hand to help her into the carriage when Ron came running red in the face. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU DEATHEATER!" he screamed reaching them and pulling Draco off Hermione. Ron punched Draco in the face making him fall to the ground his nose bleeding and his eye swollen. "You okay Hermione my sweetest," he said turning to her. Suddenly something in Hermione snapped.

Hermione glared at Ron her face reddening and her hands twitching. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU BLOODY GIT!" she swore seeing Ron's face turn from confused to frightened. Everyone looked over amazed, not used to seeing Hermione Granger 'the golden girl' swear. Draco started to rise from the dirt and made a move to attack Ron but Hermione beat him to it.

She forgot her wand and surrendered to human instinct not witches instinct but pure human instinct. SLAP It echoed through the clearing surprising everyone "THAT WAS FOR HITTING HIM!," she said pointing at Draco SLAP "THAT WAS FOR CHEATING ON ME," everyone gasped at this revelation PUNCH! "THAT WAS FOR SLEEPING WITH A SLAG WHILE I COULD SEE" Ron was now on the floor holding his face but that didn't stop her KICK "THAT WAS FOR LYING TO EVERYONE!" KICK "THAT WAS FOR TRYING TO KEEP ME AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND" SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP "THAT IS FOR BEING THE BIGGEST FUCKING PRICKHEAD, THE LOWEST MOST FILTHY SCUMBAG WITH THE MOST LOATHSOME IDEAS THAT JUST MAKE ME HATE YOU!"

Someone pulled Hermione away from Ron who was now on the ground whimpering. She felt Ginny's soft hair tickling her ear and burst into tears before being lifted off the ground and into a coach. Noone bothered to follow but as the coach pulled away there was no rush of people to help Ron. He was now one of Hogwarts most horrible gits.

Hermione heard Harry and Draco across from her and looked up to see them shaking hands both trying to look calm, not at all angry at Ron. They were of course failing miserably.

She snuggled into Ginny's arms allowing the gentle rocking of the coach to calm her down. Draco and Harry smiled knowingly and they two leaned their heads against the windows looking up at the grand castle that was their home.


	2. The Feast and Some Fun

OKAY I AM NOT GOOD AT DISCLAIMERS BUT IN MY STORY FRED AND GEORGE ARE BOTH ALIVE, RON IS A BASTARD AND _**THERE WILL BE SLASH, I WILL ADD IN THREE STARS WHEN IT STARTS AND ENDS *** AS WELL AS TYPING IT IN BOLD**_. PLUS FROM NOW ON IT WILL BE FROM HERMIONE OR GINNY'S POV. ALSO I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!

_**HERMIONE'S POV**_

The coach pulled up at Hogwarts and Ginny helped me down the steps pulling me into a hug at the bottom. We joined hands and walked up the path to the castle throwing open the castle doors. Harry and Draco stayed a few metres behind making jokes and laughing loudly. The two found that they surprisingly had a lot in common.

Ginny and I walked to the Gryffindor table hand in hand hoping that Ron would not make a scene. We saw Lavender supporting a bleeding Ron walking through the doors. She threw us a dirty look and helped him to sit down, he winced in pain and I smirked, he definitely deserved that.

Professor McGonagall stood up and announced the first years. The line of trembling kids came stumbling in and glanced around nervously. I smiled at a few and they smiled back nervously before turning to the front when Professor McGonagall stepped up and began to read out the long list of names. In the end Gryffindor received 16, Ravenclaw got 13, Hufflepuff claimed 14 and Slytherin possessed 15.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward to make the annual headmistresses speech. All eyes were on her and she smiled down at us. "Students of Hogwarts, new and old, we have gone through much in these past few years, all leading to this point. Where I can look out on all of you and see brave souls, powerful wizards and most importantly of all loyal friends. Because in the worst of times you stuck together and pulled through. While we may have lost many in the war we have gained much and we can live in peace knowing that those witches and wizards did not give their lives for nothing, that no matter what happens their memories will live on in all of us."

Some people were silently crying by now and the first years looked round in surprise. Ginny hugged me tightly, pressing her body against mine, while Ron looked at us in fury, obviously jealous.

Professor McGonagall allowed a few minutes silence before she went on with her announcements. "There will be a singing competition this term, for the whole year. Anyone in 7th year may sign up and in the first 2 weeks will be invited to audition. From there 36 people will be allowed through and every week for the next 18 weeks we will have 2 competitions. After every show one person will be voted off determined by our group of judges. You may choose your own songs and use magic for everything but your voice including costumes, sets and appearance. Remember we will be checking your voice to make sure it is not magically enhanced."

The girls giggled and high fived while the boys tried to act cool, of course everyone saw right through that. I turned to Ginny and we hugged each other tightly, squealing with joy. When the hype had died down all of the students were looking up at Professor McGonagall so she could finish her announcements.

"I only have one more thing to say can the head boy and girl meet me at the entrance to my office with a friend of their choice after the feast! That is all off to bed now!" Ginny started to leave and I caught hold of her wrist, "Where do you think you're going, come on we have to go to McGonagall," Ginny tuned to face me her eyes bright, "Really, you're going to choose me, but you've been friends with Harry longer," I grinned, "Yes but you are my girlfriend and Harry no matter how nice he is a boy." She giggled and nodded grabbing my hand.

We ran out of the great hall and up the main staircase, dodging Peeves who was dropping water balloons on unsuspecting victims. We went down and few corridors and up a few moving staircases before we came to the giant phoenix that marked the doorway to the headmistresses study.

Draco was already waiting there with his friend Blaise Zabini, his Italian heritage made him one of the hottest boys in the school with his big ocean blue eyes, tanned skin and messy black hair that flopped sexily over his face. "Hi" he said, "Do either of you ladies feel like going out this Friday night," we giggled and shared a look. "Sorry but we're taken," we said together. He sighed, "Why are all the good ones always taken? So who you ladies with then," we laughed and looked a each other wondering if we should tell him, "Each other," we said and he looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yep," I said before the stone phoenix grated to the side to reveal a staircase. We each stepped on and it began to move carrying us to McGonagall's office. The staircase came to an abrupt halt at a huge pair of carved doors. Ginny stepped forward and knocked loudly before stepping back and grabbing my hand in a tight hold.

"Come in," said a commanding voice. Me and Ginny went first pushing open one of the heavy doors and slipping inside to sit in one of the thick plush armchairs. The boys followed and sat in the chairs next to us. We all looked at McGonagall and wondered why she wanted to see us. "As you know the head boy and girl will normally get there own dorm including two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a shared common room however this year since it is after the war we have decided that the head boy and girl may have a friend to help them with their duties they may also of course live in the dorm," she smiled at us and we grinned back, pleased.

"I must ask would you like to share a room or have separate ones," me and Ginny squeezed hands under the table we both knew what we wanted, the boys glanced at each other and nodded in understanding. "We would like one each please,' they said she nodded and looked at me and Ginny, "together please," we said in unison. She smiled and I felt for sure that for a split second her eyes twinkled just like Dumbledore's used to.

I blinked and stared back. "Come with me then, I will show you to your room," she said gesturing to the door. We all stood up and followed her out me and Ginny still holding hands. She lead us down corridors, passages and up staircases before we came to a carved door with two different statues on either side. One was a mighty lion and the other a grand snake.

Draco stepped forward and tried to open the doors before realising that there were no door handles, all of us watched him with amusement as he tried to smash them open with his shoulder. He turned around looking sheepish when he heard us all laughing, "Hey it was worth a try," he said before glancing at McGonagall who stood with her arms folded across her chest and a frown pulling her lips tight.

"Mr Malfoy I think you will find that I know the proper way to open this door and it would be wise if next time you allowed me to explain first.," she raised an eyebrow and he looked at his feet embarrassed. "Watch me closely," she said stepping forward. She walked to the lion first and stroke it's mane, the lion seemed to awake and moved so that it's giant bulk was facing me and Ginny.

"You are of my house," it rumbled, "please step forward and look me in the eyes one by one." We glanced at each other confused but did as we were told stepping forward to look into the eyes. They were dark and warm with a bright spark hidden in the depths like the embers of a roaring fire. "You have Benn cleared you may now enter the room, if you ever would like to enter just stare into my eyes."

We looked at the door and realised it still did not have a door handle we looked back at the lion and exchanged confused glances, he nodded at the door and motioned with his huge paw to go in. I stepped forward and pressed against the doors gasping when they rippled and I fell straight through.

I emerged on the other side in a beautifully lit room. It's soft glow not that of the Gryffindor common room nor the dark unwelcoming lights of the Slytherin. Instead of a red and green theme that would remind us of Christmas, the common room was decorated in light pastels of yellow, purple and blue. It created a majestic image of sunset and the soft light the setting sun.

I heard a noise behind me and Ginny stumbled into the room laughing madly. "What's so funny?" I asked looking at her. "Malfoy tried to pick a fight with the snake," she said now on her knees, "It's refused to let him enter until he gets on his knees and begs," She went into another fit of uncontrollable laughter and I felt myself joining her. I stopped suddenly and stared at her beautiful face, her red mid back hair framed her face and her oceanic eyes glittered with happiness.

I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips staying pressed against her for a few seconds. I pulled away and saw her grinning shyly back "What was that for," she

asked her voice husky, "For being you," I said pulling her in for a deeper kiss. Her tongue lashed out seeking entrance and I allowed it before pulling back when I heard a cough behind me.

"Now ladies as much as I like the show I have a feeling that you would hex off very important parts of my anatomy if you knew I saw you," Blaise's smooth voice came, his face splitting into a wide grin. I saw Draco behind him his eyes glazed with lust. "Now, now Blaise I say we let the ladies continue after all who are we to ruin their fun," Draco leered at me his face twisted into a lusting look, trying to mend his broken pride, he had obviously been forced to beg to the snake.

I smiled sweetly at him, taking slow light steps towards him, my hand balling into a tight fist. I was less than a metre away when I sprang forward and felt my hand collide with his face. He reeled backward and fell down. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he bellowed clutching his face, "Never look at me or my girlfriend in that way again,' I sneered.

Ginny walked up and wrapped her arms around my waist burying her head in the crook of my neck. "Thank you," she whispered. I pulled back and kissed her lips lightly before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the room with a Purple Lilac. "Blaise keep him away from us," I said nodding to Draco. He saluted and grabbed his best friend under the arms pulling him towards the two doors with different coloured dragons.

I pushed open the door and gapped at the room, instead of the usual stone walls and floors there was a more modern theme. It looked so small from outside but inside it was huge. The walls were black with red, pink and yellow roses growing on them, the carpet was fluffy and soft, and dyed a deep indigo. Lights fluttered around the ceiling and I looked back up to check if I was seeing right. Apparently McGonagall had transfigured a bunch of candles to look like fairies and move around the room.

On one wall there was a huge window seat. It was about the size of my bed at home and was heaped with pillows. It was a mixture of blue and greens looking like an ocean. The windows themselves looked out on the black lake and the forbidden forest. I could make out Hagrid's hut just in front.

The bed was huge and surprisingly there was only one. I chuckled to myself McGonagall clearly knew what was going on. The bed coverings were a light lilac with dark purple hangings and brown wooden poles. On the wall opposite the bed there was a giant plasma with built in DVD player and stereo. Next to the TV there was a shelf stocked with DVDs and CDs of all kinds sorted by category.

Further down the wall there was a desk with a laptop, parchment, ink and quills. Set into one wall were two doors one black with a white rose and the other white with a black rose. I walked toward the White Rose first and stepped through into a closet. It was huge but barely any of the space was taken up. On one wall hung school uniforms and on the other all their dresses and skirts. There were two huge drawers filled with tops and pants along with head accessories.

At the end of the closet was a huge full length mirror bordered with jewels. I walked up to it and stood in front of it admiring my figure, then scowled when I saw my bushy mane. This year I was going to fix it. "Hello dearie, what would you like to wear today," it said it's voice motherly and kind. "Uh… can I please have my silk pyjama bottoms and matching pants. Thankyou." I held out my hands expecting them to appear but instead felt the weight of my clothes instantly change. I looked down and gasped. I was wearing what I had requested. "Thank you," I said before turning and walking out of the wardrobe.

I walked into the black rose room and saw a massive bathroom. There was a shower that could fit ten people, a toilet in it's own cubicle, a bathtub like half the size of a swimming pool including a spa, and a sink. There was also a makeup counter, a towel rack and an instant hair dryer.

*****I stepped out and saw Ginny lying on the bed her hair fanning out and her eyes closed. She wore a sweet smile on her face and I grinned. I slipped onto the bed and laid down next to her snuggling up against her. "Hey babe," she said turning over so we were face to face, "Hey stranger," I said leaning forward to capture her lips in a heated kiss. She moaned and moved back casting off her blouse and pants leaving her in just her bra and panties.**

**I did the same and we moved together out legs entwining. I pulled her in for a deep kiss and felt her soft velvety lips draw me in. I lifted my hands and brought them to her breasts squeezing lightly, trailing my nails down to her nipples. I slid teasing hands under her bras and circled my nails lightly around her areolas. Ginny moaned and pushed upward encouraging my touches.**

**I reached around and unclasped her bra before pulling it off completely, then moved my hands down sliding her panties off the smooth skin of her legs. She pulled me up and made me stand on the bed before kneeling in front of me and taking off my bra. She teasingly pinched my nipples making me moan in excitement before moving further down. She moved her hands behind her back and using her teeth eased off my panties. I groaned and pulled her up kicking out and sending the scrap of silk flying.**

**I grabbed her face in my hands and pushed my lips onto hers lowering her to the bed. I moved from her lips to her neck sucking lightly then harder to cause a red mark. I grinned and slid down her body stopping at her luscious mounds. I traced her nipples with my fingers delighting in the way they stiffened beneath my touch. Leaning forward I captured her nipple in my mouth suckling lightly.**

**Ginny arched her back pressing her chest further in to my advances. I played with her other boob rolling and kneading it with the palm of my hand while I playfully nipped at her tits. She groaned and encouraged me down further pushing my head towards her hidden treasure. "Please," she whispered her voice husky. I obliged and moved down till I was pressed into her pussy, her juices smelling so sweet.**

**I moved forward and ran a tentative lick up the length of her pussy earning an appreciative moan from Ginny. Overcome by the taste, as sweet as ambrosia I lapped at her, teasing her sweet lips. Very gently I spread her outer lips and slurped at her juices. I thrust my tongue into her pussy feeling the exquisite smoothness of her cavern walls before pulling back only to do it again. My tongue found her clit and flicked back and forth lightly causing Ginny to squirm and whimper in delight. I did this several more times my fingers alternating between playing with her nipples and thrusting into her pussy. Soon I could feel her thighs quivering and my fingers trust into her pussy trying to keep in time with her wild heaves.**

**Her chest rose and fell in rapid time and I could not help but lean forward and claim a nipple. I pushed further into her `pussy and felt her hymn the virgin barrier that told me I was her first. She bucked harder and screamed out in pure ecstasy her walls milking my fingers. She came hard and fast and during her highest point of ecstasy I thrust through her barrier. Thankful for her high amount of pleasure so she did not even feel the pain.**

**When she had stopped cumming she kneeled and lifted me up from my place between her thighs kissing me, tasting her own pussy. She grinned and pushed me onto the bed running her hands up and down my body, sending tiny sparks of pleasure through my body to my core.**

**She giggled and pounced forward capturing my lips in a bruising kiss trailing down to my neck. She sucked hard at the base leaving a purplish-red mark, standing out proudly against my tanned skin. I groaned and arched my back into her touch encouraging her wandering hands inward to my pussy. When she was a few inches away she pulled back her fingers and moved them to my nipples, gently pinching them with her nails. "Fuuuuck," I moaned trying and failing to grab her hands and move them o my heated centre.**

"**All in good time," Ginny said her breath tickling my ear. I nodded unable to say anything. She smiled and moved back to her task of getting my nipples to ultimate arousal. Many torturous minutes later she deemed them worthy and moved further down placing small nips all over my stomach and thighs. She paused between my thighs and breathed heavily sending warm breath straight onto my exposed pussy.**

**I shivered in delight and begged her to stop there, she just grinned and moved further down till she was positioned with her head near my feet. "Now my dear prepare for the most amazing experience of your life," she said her voice husky. She moved her head and placed soft kisses over the soles of my feet, tickling me. I let out a soft giggle and Ginny smiled up at me her eyes sparkling.**

**She slowly moved her body up my legs placing soft delicate kiss all over my body, leaving no space untouched. Halfway up my legs she brought he nails into it softly raking them over my legs, causing me to shiver in anticipation. After what seemed hours of torture she made it to my pussy. She stopped her warm fingers inches from my heated core.**

"**Beg for it," she commanded her voice gravelly with desire. I didn't waste a second, doing as I was told "Please oh great and wonderful Ginny stuff my unworthy pussy with your masterful fingers, lick my pussy with that talented tongue so famed, please allow me the release I crave," driven by my pleas she dove into my pussy., her fingers caressing my smooth walls her tongue flicking back and forth never losing rhythm. I felt a stirring of release and pushed downward to Ginny trying to get more of her godly tongue.**

**She slipped her fingers out and reached up to cup my boobs, softly kneading them at the same time lightly pinching my nipples. I sighed and moved around helping Ginny to get a firmer grip. She did and her licking became more feverish her tongue flicking at my clit every few strokes. I shrieked and felt a trembling in my pussy soon turning into a huge wave crashing through my body. When I was at the most pleasurable point I felt something inside of me break and a tiny spark of pain appear but it was soon lost in the storm of pleasure. I started to breathe properly again a few minutes later and pulled Ginny up from between my thighs. *****

"I love you so much," I said gazing into her oceanic eyes, she smiled brightly and pulled me in for a giant hug, "I love you more than I ever thought possible," she whispered into my ear. I grinned and pulled away beckoning her to follow. We both plumped up the pillows, pulled back all the covers and then jumped on both finding comfort in the others arms.

I pulled her into my chest resting her head in the crook of my neck our arms and legs still entwined. I rested my chin on her hair and stayed silent till I could hear her even breathing telling me she was asleep. I slowly let myself drift into a deep sleep. My arms wrapped around my one true soul mate.

_**OKAY WHAT DID YOU THINK. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW SO PLEASE TAKE A FEW MINUTES TO REVIEW. ALSO REMEMBER THERE WILL BE A LOT OF HERMIONE AND GINNY, YOU KNOW KISSING STUFF LIKE THAT SO IF YOU ARE OFFENDED JUST DON'T READ I DON'T WRITE IT JUST FOR YOU. AND PLEASE NO HATE MAIL IT REALLY PUTS ME OFF MY GAME. OK THANKS. PLUS I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER PLEASE DON'T SUE!**_


	3. Comas, Dares, I Nevers and Experimenting

_**OKAY I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! THERE WILL BE SLASH IF IT OFFENDS YOU DO NOT READ. JUST HAVE FUN! PLUS A BIG SHOUT OUT TO LoveHermioneGinny THEY ARE AWESOME! THANKYOU AGAIN FOR REVIEWING YOU ARE THE BEST! **_

I woke up to a soft hand running through my hair and down my back again and again, I groaned and opened my eyes seeing a beautiful colour of melted chocolate looking back. I yawned and sat up looking around curiously. "This really happened, it wasn't just an awesome dream." I asked looking at Hermione. She smiled and stretched, the blanket slipping down to reveal beautiful breasts peaked with coral pink nipples.

Hermione caught me staring and turned away embarrassed, "Hey beautiful what's wrong," I asked turning her face to meet mine. "How can you call me beautiful, look at my hair it's a mess, and I don't dress in nice clothes, and I never know how to have a good time" she said looking me right in the eyes, hers tearing over. "Hey if you really feel that way we'll get McGonagall to allow us to go to Diagon Alley, we'll give you a makeover. Hair dresser, clothes shopping, accessories, you name it we'll get it okay, and just so you know I would love you even if you looked like the ugliest troll in the world because you have a kind heart and soul that shines through and allows everyone to see your beauty. Hell you even gave Ferr.. Malfoy a chance." She grinned at my slip and pulled my in for a huge hug.

"Thank you," she said then she glanced at the clock and her eyes bugged out. "Ginny breakfast ends in 15 minutes!" she shrieked. We hurried out of bed and got ready, taking turns showering then both getting dressed. When we finally arrived at breakfast we had 6 minutes to get to class. I shovelled cereal into my mouth while Hermione stole toast off Harry's plate. "Sorry Harry gotta go," she shrieked grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the transfiguration, I looked back over my shoulder and saw him staring at his now empty plate with amusement.

When the war was over the old seventh years were given the chance to repeat the year and Hermione, Harry and Ron had the chance to actually do seventh year, luckily McGonagall put up a new rule that all 4th years and above can wear normal clothes underneath their robes so me and Hermione didn't have to run in the stupid heavy wool skirts, we raced into the transfiguration classroom and sat down at the back just as McGonagall came in. "Good morning class," she said "Good morning professor McGonagall," we echoed.

"Today we will be learning how to change a bead into a flower, now this may sound easy but remember you are changing a small object into a bigger one. Even some of the most practised wizards cannot do this so do not be ashamed if you cannot do it. Also these are magical beads the flowers might not look quite the same as they do in the human world. The spell is floralis bloominess. Begin" we all took a bead out of a box she handed around and set to work. I saw Hermione muttering next to me and moments later a beautiful blossom started to form.

I looked back at my bead and concentrated as hard as I could, "Floralis Bloominess," I muttered and watched carefully. Then before my eyes a gorgeous flower started to grow. It was blood red even though it looked like a rose it was much more delicate and beautiful, it shimmered in the light and looked like it was made of pure crystal. I grinned and picked it up but not before casting an everlasting charm on it, that way it would stay alive forever.

I turned around to face Hermione, my rose hidden behind my back then I saw her doing the same thing. We both pulled our hands out and offered each other our blooms. I gasped when I saw hers it was a masterpiece. It was a coral colour which had small swirls covering it's petals in soft colours of yellow, orange and purple reminding me of a setting sun. The most amazing thing was the fact that it seemed alive like the sun was truly setting.

I smiled and hugged it to my chest vowing never to let it go. I then set it carefully on the table and did the same with Hermione's before pulling her in for a giant kiss. I felt a hand tap my shoulder and looked back to see McGonagall looking at me with a disapproving eye "If you have that much spare time Miss Weasley I presume you have managed to transform the bead" she said it with doubt and I began to feel cross.

"There Professor," I said pointing to the two crafted flowers on the table. She looked over and gasped her hand flying to her mouth. "They are beautiful girls you both pass, congratulations," she said before striding off to go look over other students work. I glanced around the room and noticed noone else was done then my eyes flew to the front and I spotted Ronald looking at us with barely concealed contempt. He saw me looking and smirked throwing over a parchment he had just written.

It bounced to a stop on my desk and I looked over and saw Hermione so immersed in a book she had not noticed the exchange. I unfolded the parchment and saw Ron's untidy scrawl

_You think you're so special stealing my girlfriend. Well just you wait slut soon she'll come crawling back begging me for it on her hands and knees. You would not believe how much we have done it. She doesn't even love you she just wants to experiment with new things. I mean did you really believe she loves you. You probably haven't even gotten past kissing yet, how lame can you be I've made it all the way. Just you wait slut she can't stay away from me and who can blame her. But thankyou for taking her away for a few days I really want to try some new conquests other than Lavender. Keep an eye out soon she'll once again be mine._

I snorted and glanced over at him, he was making vulgar movements that were going unnoticed by everyone but me. I smirked and reached for a spare piece of parchment and a quill then began to write in my neat curly script.

Dear fucking git, I know that YOU never got past kissing because last night as I was making her moan I broke something known as her cherry and you could never have had sex with her unless your dick is really as small as the rumours say and you didn't reach it. So you can take your stupid creepy face out of my business and accept she loves ME not you. Plus just so you know no girl other than Lavender who is the biggest slut on the planet would ever even think of getting near you let alone have sex with you.

I grinned and curled it into a ball sending it flying at my thick-headed brother's head. It bounced off and landed in his lap startling him out of his daze. He looked around and I waved cheekily before leaning back in my chair and resting against the wall. I looked at him through my eyelashes and saw him read my note then crumbled it up in his fist, his face turning a bright red. "YOU BITCH!" he shouted standing up and sending his chair flying.

He ran down the classroom and launched himself at me knocking over my chair and sending me flying head first into the wall. I felt a searing pain then everything went fuzzy around the edges. I saw a fuzzy Ron being restrained by Harry and Dean and a furious McGonagall striding across the room to face a angry Ron. Then I felt a soft hand reach around me and another one wrap around my head before being extracted when I gasped in pain. "Ginny, Ginny you're bleeding I'm going to pick you up now okay, I have to take you to the hospital wing," I heard Hermione telling me before I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pick me up bridal style taking me out of the classroom.

I heard the noisy chatter die away along with the screaming voice of McGonagall telling Ron to meet her in her office after class. I cuddled into Hermione's arms feeling her heart against my ear. I smiled as I felt her lean down and drop a kiss on my head. "It's okay Ginny Madam Pomphrey will fix it. All of the blood will be gone. OMG there's so much blood why won't it stop." I could feel a warm sticky liquid flowing down my back under my shirt. I guessed Hermione's arms were covered in it and silently thanked her for still managing to hold me.

I heard the bell ringing and all of the kids coming out of their classrooms only to encounter two of the greatest war heros both who were covered in blood and one carrying the other one close to their chest. Horrified gasps echoed around and people began to crowd. "Get back you idiots I have to get her to the hospital wing." Hermione's angry shouts echoed around the hall and I saw fuzzy outlines steeping back leaving the way clear.

The ride began once more but it only lasted for a few minutes before we entered the hospital wing and I was set down on one of the beds. "Madam Pomphrey!" I heard Hermione yell and some far off footsteps echoed but I realised that couldn't be right Madam Pomphrey office was only 5 feet away. Everything began to go black and I could feel my eyelids slowly drooping The last thing I heard was Hermione's voice begging me not to leave her then it went back and I heard no more.

I opened my eyes and felt the back of my head pulled back my hand and discovered that there was no blood. I looked around and saw a huge archway in front of me. It glowed so many colours it was hard to see which was the real one. I walked through and saw a sudden change in surrounding. There were doors upon doors stretching on as fa could see. Suddenly out of nowhere a staircase appeared. It was a beautiful masterpiece with each railing support looking like a wand and the railing itself was composed of many spells all joining together.

I looked up and saw a doorway. It had a name on I and as I moved further up the staircase it became bigger and bigger until finally I was at the top and the door was in reaching distance. I saw the name plate and gasped it read in old script Merlin-The greatest wizard of all time I gasped and put my hand on the knob slowly turning it in till the door stood open and the room was revealed.

A huge square basin lay in the middle of the room. It was set in the floor and took up most of room there was nothing else in there other than the shelves lining the wall filled with millions of bottles. Each were labelled but the labels kept on changing and with them the contents of the bottles. I looked to the end of the room and there sitting in a giant throne carved from pure light was Merlin himself. Noone still alive had ever seen him but there were so many pictures of him still giving advice that I would be hard not to recognise him.

"Hello Ginerva" he said his voice thundering 'Come down here my dear I have something to ask you," I shivered and walked meekly towards him. "Sit down I have a very important question that will change your future" I sat down and looked at him expectantly. "Will you be going back or staying?" he asked his voice serious. "Going back where?" I asked impatiently.

"To the living of course. You do realise you're in a coma, you can choose to stay here or you can go back?" he sounded surprised and then I realised where I really was and why everything seemed so grand. "I don't know. How do I decide?" I asked glancing at my hands. He chuckled and waved his hand at the basin. "I will show you two things, the good and the bad. Are you ready?" he asked and I nodded looking at the basin.

An image suddenly appeared, of the war and the death it showed people dying the screams echoing throughout the castle, then it switched to Ron screaming at Hermione making her cry and finally it showed the people who were against me and Hermione, the people who were right now holding a protest in the Gryffindor common room. I frowned and teared up thinking of how anyone could be against us when our love was so pure. Who cared if we were both women we had just as much right as anyone else to be together.

"Now for the good" Merlin said once again motioning for me to continue watching. I saw my family in the burrow smiling and laughing having a family lunch, then my friends screaming at the protesters in the Gryffindor common room and finally Hermione sitting by my bed her face pale and tight. Just before the surface calmed a series of images flashed by, Hermione sitting by the black lake bent over a book, Hermione laughing in the great hall with Harry, Hermione at the Yule ball her beauty shining radiantly and finally Hermione this morning in bed, the sheet wrapped around her naked body, the morning sun glowing on her beautiful hair emphasising the red and golden strands, her beautiful chocolate eyes opening and her smile lighting up the room.

"I want to go back, I don't care what the cost is" I said my voice cracking. Merlin smiled and moved away from the basin to sit back in his chair. "There is no cost, it was always your decision. Goodbye Ginerva and don't let her go she is definitely a keeper." He smiled and then everything disappeared and I was left floating in space a few metres ahead there was a door and just as I was wondering how to reach it a walkway appeared leading straight through.

I walked towards it and just as I was about to go through wondered did everyone get a choice? If so why would they go? I shrugged and went through closing my eyes tight. I suddenly became aware of the soft hospital sheet covering my body. I moved my hands up and pulled down the sheet blinking in the bright light. "Ginny!" I heard someone scream then I was pulled into a huge hug my face nestled in the bush of brown hair.

"Hi Hermione," I said swinging my legs over the edge. "No. No way are you getting out of that bed. You are meant to be in a coma and until Madam Pomphrey checks you out I refuse to let you get up," she said pushing me back. "Madam Pomphrey please come in here you have to check on Ginny!" she yelled towards the office. "Hermione dear I already told you there's nothing I can do she is in a coma" Madam Pomphrey said coming out of the office staring intently at her clipboard. She looked up and screamed dropping her clipboard.

"Merlin. She's awake. How can this be?" Madam Pomphrey asked supposedly to herself. "Merlin gave me a choice. I could leave or stay. I choose to stay." I said looking innocently up at Madam Pomphrey. She looked shocked but nodded anyway and began checking me out. Hermione took out her wand and conjured up her patronus. The doe turned to look at her awaiting it's orders. "Go to the headmistresses office and get Mr and Mrs Weasley. Tell them to come to the hospital wing it's urgent." It nodded and scampered off out of sight.

"How can my parents know I'm in a coma I've only been gone about 10 minutes." I asked looking at Hermione. "Ginny it's been hours since I brought you here," she said looking concerned. I grinned and leaned forward, "Well then this is long overdue," I said leaning forward and throwing my arms around her neck bringing her in to meet my lips. Unfortunately my parents choose that exact moments to burst in. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Mum yelled.

I squeaked and pulled away, "Mum I can explain," I stammered. Mum sat down and Dad sat next to her a small knowing smile on his face. "So what Ronald said is true you cheated on him with my daughter then turned the whole school against him," Mum said talking to Hermione. 'No Mum that is not" I only got that far because Hermione interjected, "Mrs Weasley did Lavender Brown come over your house at all this summer?" she asked my mum. I frowned and recalled how she had came over an awful lot for a school project, then it clicked.

"Yes why? They were doing a school project together, she came over nearly every day,' Mum said looking confused. "So they had the door locked and a lot of noise came from in there probably loud music and a lot of banging," Hermione said raising her eyebrows. Mum nodded then her eyes darkened and her body shook. "Are you saying Ronald was cheating on you with that Brown girl? I knew I didn't like her. I am so sorry Hermione please forgive me. I should have gotten your side of the story first." Hermione nodded and smiled, "That's okay Mrs Weasley you didn't know." Mum smiled an settled back down.

"Ginny darling I can't believe it. They told us you were in a coma. How are you awake?" Mum asked turning to me and grabbing my hand. "I went to a magical place full of unknown wonders and met a great man. Merlin himself. He gave me a choice I could go or I could stay. As you can see I choose to stay." I said gesturing to myself.

"Where's Ron?" I asked looking around. "He's in the headmistresses office. Even if you had stayed in a coma he wouldn't have gone to Azkaban after all it was an accident he meant to push you but he didn't mean for you to hit your head or so he says. He's got detention 4 nights a week for the rest of term. We'll be seeing him in a few minutes anyway, I may have sort of hurt him just the tiniest bit," Hermione smirked and I grinned pleased, "That's my girl," I said.

Mum giggled and Dad tried his best not to laugh, no sooner had we joined in did Ron come barging into the hospital wing. His nose was bleeding, his eye was swollen, his lip cut and his face was covered in scratches from fingernails. I burst into laughter and the others laughed along to. Ron came stamping over," What was that for Hermione, look she's fine nothing wrong with her. Why did you have to mess up my face," he bellowed cutting off the giggling, "Ronald your face was messed us BEFORE I even touched you and unfortunately there is no spell or potion in the world that can fix it so buzz off," Hermione said staring at him with a straight face.

His face turned red and he looked like he was about to burst but Mum got in the way, "Come along Ronald oh and Hermione I hope to see you for some of the Christmas holidays," Mum said turning back. "I will be there," Hermione said smiling largely. I grinned and waved goodbye to my Mum.

"You are good to go, but please Ms Weasley no more fights I see enough of you when you play quidditch I cannot bear to see you any more than that," Madam Pomphrey said bustling over, "Now please leave I have to go fix the injuries Ms Granger inflicted on your brother not that he didn't deserve him." She said trotting off with a tray full of disgusting looking potions.

"You missed dinner so I brought you up a tray of food," Hermione said handing me a tray ladened with soup, potatoes, veggies, lamb chops and mini rolls with butter. "Thanks," I said grabbing of different foods and scoffing them down, I hadn't eaten since lunch and a near death experience can make you very hungry.

"Let's go," I said hopping out of bed and grabbing Hermione's hand. I pulled her out of the hospital wing and through the corridors to our dormitory in the heads room. Just before we identified to the lion someone shouted our names. I looked around and saw Harry, Neville and Luna running towards us. "You're okay thank merlin," Harry said sweeping me up into a huge hug. "Hey hands off my girl Potter," Hermione said pretending to look angry. "Yes mam" Harry said stepping back and mock saluting. "By the way Hermione how's Ron I heard you may have attacked him," Neville said trying to keep a straight face. "Very good thanks Neville that horrible git is in the hospital wing getting his injuries tended to." She giggled and smothered it with her hand.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked "Hell yeah," they said crowding round. "Hey Hermione you do realise there's no handle right?" Harry asked looking confused. "Yes of course, now watch," she said stepping to the lion. She looked straight into it's eyes and moment slater the portrait hole wavered. "Let's go," Hermione said grabbing my hand and pulling me through. There were gasps then murmurs of you go first, no you, then 3 more people appeared in the common room.

"Bloody Hell Mione how did you get a room like this I mean WOW!" Harry said looking round. I giggled and pulled Hermione to one of the couches. WE sat down together and she snuggled into my side her soft hand resting around my waist. "Are you guys going to audition for the singing competition?" I asked the as they sat on the other couches clustered around he fire. "Yes" all of them said at the same time. "Are you going to" Harry asked pointing to us. "Definitely," I said. I didn't mean to brag but I have a pretty good singing voice. "What about you," I asked turning to Hermione. "I probably will, I hope I get in," she said her voice soft.

"Do you guys want to play dare," Hermione asked her voice excited, "I found out a really good way to play when you get a dare there's a potion you can drink, it will inflict minor pain until you complete the dare, what do you say," she said explaining how it worked. "Can we play?" I heard Malf… Draco ask from the top of the stairs, "Sure" I said beckoning him down. He walked down and sat on one of the cushioned armchairs Blaise followed and sat in the one next to him.

"Wait here for just one minute," Hermione said running upstairs and appearing moments later with a box in hand and her wand in the other. "Everybody grab a glass and hold it out," she said handing them around we did as she said and soon there was a small amount of amber liquid in the bottom of our glass. "Bottoms up," I said tipping back my glass the others mirrored me and we set aside our glasses waiting expectantly. Moments later we each glowed briefly signifying the potion worked.

"Now just let me create something to show who's turn it is," she waved her wand in a complicated manner and a large circular table appeared. It was a chair height and we all pulled our chairs in so we could easily reach it. Suddenly the table divided itself into 7 parts each with a glowing inlaid handprint. "Everyone put your hands in," Hermione said slotting her hand into it's own grove. We all copied her actions and fitted in our hands, a few seconds later all of the handprints went out all except the one under Draco's hand.

"You're first then," Hermione said, "Ok" he said trying to look confident, "Okay tomorrow at breakfast you have to dress up as a fairy and sing fergalicous without a single mistake." I said giggling at the thought, 'What the hell is fergalicous," he asked his face screwed up. "Here are the lyrics," Hermione said handing him a sheet.

Everyone put there hands back in and we began the next round. It was Hermione's turn, "Hermione tomorrow you have to go skinny dipping in the black lake," Draco said his smirk turned on full blast as if daring her to object, "Fine," she said shrugging, he looked surprised but soon recovered and we all put our hands back in.

19 dares later we decided to stop and move onto a different game when we all had 3 dares to complete. Harry: Tell Snape he loves him in the middle of class, pretend to hang himself in the entrance hall and wait till a teacher finds him and take a sleeping pill in McGonagall's class. Neville: Challenge a devils snare to a duel, kiss Pansy Parkinson for a full minute and wear a ball gown for a full day. Draco: Dress up as fairy for breakfast and sing fergalicous without a single mistake, dress up as a lion for a full day and tell everyone he meets he's Harry Potter's biggest fan and pick a fight with the giant squid. Blaise: Ask out the girl he likes most in the world (_**A.N**_:_Luna_), kiss Treaweley and sneak into the girls bathroom and get caught. Luna: Come to class in her bra and panties, start a food fight in the great hall at breakfast and propose to Snape at dinner tomorrow Hermione: Wear a corset, hip huggers and stilettos to breakfast tomorrow, go skinny dipping in the lake and charm Ron to kiss her at lunch then scream, slap him and then break down into tears sobbing hysterically. Me: Stage a fight with Hermione before snogging her senseless at breakfast, go skinny dipping with Hermione, and chop off Dumbledore's beard.

"How unfair I got the hardest one." I'm still complaining. "I'll help you chop it off," Hermione whispered to me when the others weren't watching. "I have a game we can play now," she said getting everyone's attention.

"It's called I never and what you do is everyone has a bottle of alcohol and someone says something they've never done like I've never broken a bone and whoever has done that has to take a drink. So is everyone ready to start," Hermione explained. Draco ran upstairs and grabbed a box of firewhiskey came back down and gave us each two bottles. He apparently knew this game would go on for a while.

"I'll start," I said opening my first bottle, "I've never had a crush on Snape," unsurprisingly noone drunk, we decided to o in a clockwise direction starting with me then going to Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Luna, Harry, Neville than back to me. "I've never snogged a teacher," Hermione said Draco and Blaise each took a drink red faced. "Who?" I asked surprised. "I'd rather not say," they both retorted looking away embarrassed. "I've never kissed a person of the opposite sex," Blaise said looking expectantly at me and Hermione we both took a drink but looked surprised when Luna did to. "It was in second year, Cho was going through a sexuality problem and I kissed her to help her see if she was really a lesbian, turns out she's just bisexual." Luna grinned around then pointed to Draco, "His turn now," she announced and we all stared at him.

"I've never gone all the way with a person of the opposite sex," he said a large grin in place hoping we would take a drink. Hermione shrugged and I copied the movement downing the burning liquid. Harry looked horrified at knowing what his best friends had done, Luna looked bored and Draco and Blaise looked on as if Christmas had come early. Many I nevers later we were all drunk beyond possibility. I was cuddled up into Hermione's arms my hands roaming her body, kissing her deeply at times.

Harry was passed out on one of the couches face down in the pillow, Luna and Blaise were snogging on another couch paying no attention to us two girls however someone was watching through heavily lidded eyes. Blaise and Luna left for his room a few minutes later. Draco sat on the couch his legs splayed over the arm his pants tenting at the front at the sight of Hermione and me feeling each other up on the couch.

"I want you so bad, "I hissed my mouth right next to her ear. "Let's go to bed," she said bringing her hand between my legs. I bit back a groan and nodded letting her pull me up into a standing position.

Draco had been watching us, lust in his eyes and it grew stronger as we walked towards him our hands entwined. "We're going to bed," Hermione said her voice husky he shivered and I saw his pants become visibly tighter. "Okay I'll see you in the morning," he said his voice strangled. "Night Draco," I said leaning over and kissing his cheek my hand 'innocently' brushing over his bulge.

"What was that?" Hermione hissed her lips twisted into a smirk, "I just wanted too say good night," I replied innocently. "Who said we're going to sleep?" Hermione asked her smile quite feral, "I didn't I said we were going to bed, it's not my fault if you misunderstood that," I finished arrogantly, then unable to contain it burst out laughing. She giggled and swept me up bridle style carrying me into our room and dumping me onto our bed.

***** She grabbed her wand from the bedside table where she had left it and climbed on top of me fastening my wrists to the bed, with another wand wave my clothes were gone and so were hers. "Now I have you in my power," she said her voice purring. She gently trailed her nails down my neck and across my nipples going lower and lower till her fingers were hovering just inside my pussy.**

"**Please," I begged my voice breaking, I had been waiting all night for this. She grinned and plunged her fingers in. Caressing my walls on every outward stroke. I moaned and arched my back into her hands trying to get more of her beautiful fingers. She withdrew and walked away leaving me laying on the bed gasping for air. She came back holding a large rubber cock. It was huge and had a tiny switch on the bottom.**

**She turned it so the tip was pointed at me and approached slowly her hands moving up and down. When she was right next to me she hopped onto the bed and placed her knees on either side of my hips. She leaned forward and placed the tip at my lips. "Suck it," she ordered her voice husky. My lips parted and the fake cock entered going in further and further. I coated it in as much saliva as I could.**

**She pulled it out and moved down my body placing it at the entrance to my pussy, "Beg for me to fuck you," she said her fingers moving the dildo up and down the length of my pussy. "Please Mione please I beg of you fuck me with that cock, shove it up my pussy and make me cum," I begged my voice cracking, "Very well as you wish," she said slowly inserting it into my pussy. **

**I moaned at the sheer size of it as it filled me up stopping just before it hit the end of my pussy. Hermione began to move it in and out slowly at first then faster and faster till she was slamming it in. On every thrust her finger banged against my clit and added to the erotic sensations flowing through my very being. Soon I began to feel the beginnings of an orgasm. I thrust wildly feeling the wave come crashing down on me my pussy pulsating.**

**Still Hermione did not stop she just kept on thrusting and thrusting in and out again and again until I began to cum again. As I stopped coming she slowed down and finally withdrew leaving me feeling spent and limp. Hermione undid my bonds and I flopped into her arms. "How was it love?" she asked softly stroking my hair. "Amazing," I said turning to her. "Now your turn," I said grabbing the dildo lubbed up with my cum.**

**I turned her over and positioned her with her stomach on a few pillows propped up in the air, her pussy waved in the air and I grinned then waved her wand at the dildo a couple of straps suddenly appeared and I stepped into the fastening it around my hips. I settled on the bed behind her and placed the tip of the dildo at the entrance to her pussy then I reached around and grabbed her nipple in one hand and with the other I reached around her hip to her clit and began gently massaging it.**

**She gasped and leaned backward into my hand pressing the dildo into her. I began to move my hips forward slowly, inch by inch the dildo pressed into her pussy until it was bottomed out, my hips pressed into the soft flesh of her butt. I pinched her nipple till it began erect then moved onto the other. My fingers never stopped kneading her clit between them. I began to move in and out slowly, relinquishing the feeling of the dildo withdrawing before it would disappear again inside her tight pussy.**

**I began to pick up the pace and my hands moved form her clit and nipples to grab her hips, slamming into her again and again, She began screaming and crying my name bucking back to meet my thrusts. She suddenly stilled and then shook her body spasming. I felt her cum drip down her legs but I didn't stop I kept on drilling her, the dildo was slipping in and out faster than I would ever have thought possible and Hermione was once again moaning.**

**I saw her nails dig into the sheets, clenching them into her fists. I move faster the dildo speeding in and out then Hermione screamed, one of pure pleasure and flopped onto the bed. I pulled out the dildo and took it off, throwing it to the side.*** **

I pulled her into my arms her bushy hair tickling my ear as she tucked her head into the crook of my neck.

"I love you so much Ginny, more than I have ever thought possible," she whispered in my ear, "I love you to Mione you are my soul mate," I whispered back, then I closed my eyes and pulled her in tighter. She wrapped her arms around me and soon after her breathing slowed down to a steady pace. I finally let myself drift into a heavy slumber.

WHAT DID YOU THINK! YOU KNOW I AM DEBATING NOT WRTITING ANYMORE BECAUSE NO ONE IS REVIEWING! ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! ALSO A BIG SHOUT OUT TO LoveHermioneGinny! IF YOU HAVE SONGS AND PERFORMANCES YOU WANT A CERTAIN CHARACTER TO PERFORM FOR THE SINGING COMPETITION PLEASE SEND A REVIEW WITH THEM ATTACTCHED!


End file.
